


Box in the Ship

by fairyeyes



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: Join Kim Jaejoong as he goes on an epic journey to regain his memory and his shipmates, who are trapped in a box on their ship, Cassiopeia. Along the way, he'll discover things about himself and about his shipmates as he tries to find them. Thank goodness these kind sailors, the sailors aboard ELF, are kind enough to help. Eventual JaeHo.





	1. Prologue: A Storm Has Hit

**Box in the Ship**

**Prologue: A Storm Has Hit**

Black clouds, rain that came from nowhere. A man, sinister man, with rain soaked glasses laughed at Kim Jaejoong as he tried to defend someone Jaejoong had known for years. The man gave him an ultimatum: let him take the person and the man would leave Jaejoong alone. 

_No,_ Jaejoong thought. _I can’t leave him. I can’t! He can’t defend himself in his condition!_

“Forget it,” the person mumbled. “You can’t defend me. You let him take away our crew. There’s no point to it. Just forget about me!”

Jaejoong felt the cold words hit his heart. The cruel words only made Jaejoong more determined, more stubborn. He had to defend him. He was the only one out who wasn’t tied up – who wasn’t seriously injured. 

“I can’t. I won’t forget you!” Jaejoong shouted but men whose faces blurred and looked the same soon restrained him. He couldn’t tell who was who but he struggled in their grasp anyway. 

The man with the rain soaked glasses gave him a nod and someone twisted Jaejoong’s arm to unbearable pain to where Jaejoong was sure he heard something inside of him snap. 

He screamed out in obvious pain.

The men moved the tied up man but the man didn’t protest.

“You’re so useless! Don’t even come looking for us! Even –“

“Shut up.” Jaejoong heard a pained groan and he struggled once again, even through the pain. The pain started to numb. The seas brushed up against his ship, the only other name that rang in his head – Cassiopeia.

Jaejoong yelled out a name but it was foreign. It sounded strange to his ears yet his memory knew his name was correct. 

“You have a choice, Kim Jaejoong,” the man suddenly said. Another man punched him a few times and he felt either his lip or his nose starting to bleed. Jaejoong finally stopped struggling and almost shivered in pain. “You can follow me, kill me, and rescue your shipmates or,” his voice suddenly got extremely strange yet Jaejoong knew that familiar tone. It was one he was used to hearing a lot before he joined Cassiopeia – the tone of seduction. 

“Or you can just come to my quarters right now and have sex with me. You have flawless skin; I almost hate to see it covered in blood and dirt and sweat. You can get this over with and rescue your shipmates right now. I do appreciate a fine body, male or female.”

Jaejoong grew angry. He didn’t realize how angry he was but he was tired, exhausted, drained and still in unbearable pain yet he found the energy to spit at the man’s face.

He touched his face where the beautiful sailor had spat on him and smiled and then laughed.

“I see. If you change your mind, just bring your body. I’ll be on the other side of this ocean, waiting. You better learn how to just take it.” 

He heard the other man laugh, with either disgust or actual sadism behind their laughter. He wanted to fight that man. He didn’t want to have sex with him. There was only one person he’d rather sleep with more than anything. The only person who ever showed him kindness when he first started on the Cassiopeia was the one Jaejoong’s heart and body belonged to.

However, all thoughts of him vanished when he got hit on the head with something hard. Then the stinging and familiar feeling, familiar taste, of salt water.

Jaejoong vowed as he went deeper and deeper into the ocean that whoever that man was, he was going to get him back. He was going to kill him. He was going to save his shipmates at whatever cost.


	2. Chapter One: Calm Beginnings

**Box in the Ship**

**  
Chapter One: Calm Beginnings**

Kim Jaejoong opened his eyes, as he wondered where he was. As per usual, the weather was beautiful – sunny with barely a cloud in the sky. Jaejoong groaned as he adjusted his eyes as he soon realized he wasn’t on his ship, the Cassiopeia. As a matter of fact, he wasn’t even on a boat period!

He widened his eyes and inspected his surroundings further. “Where am I?” he said out loud. His voice was extremely hoarse as he looked around. 

A bed, window with bright, decorative curtains, a few tables, and pictures of empty smiling faces surrounded him. 

He realized he sat up in the bed with barely anything but a bandage along his shoulders. He tried to move but found himself in pain. 

“Oh, don’t move,” said a voice. “You’ll just reopen your wounds.” The voice was kind but it sounded final so Jaejoong didn’t move. 

“Where am I?” he asked again. 

“You’re in Hotel de la Roses,” said the voice.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, but my boy, you sure was lucky!” The man let out a joking laugh and Jaejoong didn’t see what was amusing about his predicament. Finally someone appeared. He was really tall and handsome. He had very expressive face and the stereotypical doctor’s outfit seemed to fit him, as well did the glasses.

“My name is Doctor Choi Siwon,” he extended out a hand to him as he took his seat by Jaejoong’s bed. “And you are?”

Jaejoong didn’t want to risk his shoulder again so he only grunted. “Kim Jaejoong,” he said. He remembered water. He remembered being cold and angry.

A storm.

A man’s laughter. 

Pain.

An offer of… love?

The man shook his head. It couldn’t have been an offer of love. He knew he was beautiful – he knew that both men and women wanted his company. He wasn’t stupid; much like others would think to believe. Jaejoong felt light headed again as he placed his feet on the ground.

“What happened to me?” He asked. He hesitated because he wasn’t sure if he’d recognize his own voice.

“Well,” started the doctor, “while one of my shipmates made his rounds around the docks, he found you on the beach; he actually thought you were dead at first so he called me immediately to make sure.  Ah, bless. Even though he has a tough front, I just knew he had a big soft heart somewhere.”

Kim Jaejoong didn’t pay much more attention to the doctor’s tales. He just needed to hear that he was found ashore, presumed dead. 

_What happened to me?_ He asked himself as he grabbed his head. Again, he felt dizzy. From what, Jaejoong still didn’t know. He placed his head back on the pillow and groaned. The doctor seemed to finish his rambles long enough to realize his patient was still in pain. 

“Ah, forgive me!” said Doctor Siwon as he rushed to Jaejoong’s side. He lifted Jaejoong’s legs and placed them on the bed as Jaejoong kept an eye on him.

“Aren’t you tempted?”  Jaejoong muttered. 

The doctor gave him a confused glance. “What did you say?” 

“I said,” Jaejoong said, a little bit louder, “aren’t you tempted?”

“Whatever could you mean?” Doctor Siwon sat near him and grabbed a washcloth seemingly from nowhere.

He placed the washcloth on his forehead.  Jaejoong didn’t realize how hot his head was until he felt the cool washcloth on his forehead. He closed his eyes as he felt cool water on his forehead as well.

“I-I”, Jaejoong started but he let out a relaxed sigh. He continued soon after. “I know you’re not blind, even though you wear glasses, but I’m beautiful. Aren’t you tempted to try to take advantage of me in this state?”

The bespectacled doctor took off his aforementioned glasses and cleaned them at the corner of his coat. “I’m not tempted by the flesh,” he said simply. “I’m a doctor. I took an oath to help others – not to suit my own needs. And it’s true; you’re very beautiful for a man but honestly?” After he cleaned them, he placed it back on. “I would never take advantage of a patient. Especially when he’s weak. It’s immoral!”

Jaejoong kept his gaze on him as he started to drift off to sleep.

“I-immoral,” Jaejoong repeated. He let out a bitter laugh.

The doctor looked at his watch and let out a sigh.

“Well, it looks I’m going to have to cut this short.”

As the doctor got up and walked by the door, Jaejoong kept an eye on him although he realized his vision was getting blurry.

_What’s going on? Why am I so dizzy? I can’t see…_

He closed his eyes and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**oooo**

The next time Jaejoong woke up, it was noticeably night time; the side table lamp was on and the sun didn’t shine in anymore.

“Ah, you’re awake!”

_I recognize that voice!_

Jaejoong lifted himself up to say something he fell right back down. He groaned and felt in his stomach growl.

He heard the man chuckle and Jaejoong felt his head pound. He grabbed it and stayed put. He got angry at the doctor for laughing at him in this predicament. He felt someone sit next to him when the bed suddenly felt heavy.

“Come on, turn over, Mister Kim Jaejoong,” said the doctor. He placed his hands on him when Jaejoong flinched. “Don’t worry! I’m not going to hurt you!”

“How do I know you already haven’t? You probably had your way with me when I was passed out!”

“What?”

Jaejoong suddenly heard another voice laugh heartily out loud.

“Y-Yeah! You drugged me and had your way with me! I knew I couldn’t trust you!”

“Excuse me,” the doctor said, his voice clearly indicated he was offended with the shouting man’s allegations. “You are still recovering from almost drowning yourself. Your body is dehydrated because the salt water dries up. You just went to sleep for a few hours!”

“And besides,” said the other voice, “Siwon is the least likely of anyone that I know of who would take advantage of a person!” He continued to laugh extremely hard and Jaejoong felt stupid. Really stupid.

“But how do I know you’re not lying? How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

“Because Doctor Siwon is the straightest guy that I know of. Don’t worry,” he said. “He’s not going to touch you in any impure spots. He’s not only our doctor, but he’s also our priest. Of course I don’t go to them since I’m too busy, you know, cooking and all. ”

“Heechul!”

“What? It’s the truth!”

“That’s rather personal!"

Slowly, as the two had their banter, Jaejoong managed to move his position and faced the two men who bickered. The doctor had his glasses off and the other man Jaejoong saw seemed extremely skinny to be a cook. His hair was also long but it was put up in a ponytail. Jaejoong’s eyes adjusted to the light and saw that the men had placed a small tray by his side that seemed to be soup, with something that made it smell so delicious, and a cup of water.

Remembering how thirsty he was, he grabbed the cup and drank the water heavily. He spat it out, though, which got the two’s attention.

“Hey! Do you know how hard it is to get the water? Especially in this area!” Heechul ranted.

“Heechul! Be kind! The man didn’t have any food or water for who knows how long!”

“You’re lucky I had extra.” Heechul seemed to ignore Siwon’s lectures and brought out a small barrel of water. “Here.” He grabbed Jaejoong’s cup and filled it again with water. “Don’t spill it this time.”

Jaejoong slowly nodded and took a drink. As he drank the water, Jaejoong started to feel better but he also felt hungry. When he was sure he had his fill, Jaejoong placed it by the lamp and ate a little bit of the soup. It tasted nothing like he could remember tasting before but it tasted so good, Jaejoong started toe eat more of it. As he ate the soup, Heechul had stepped out for a moment and yet another man stepped in. He motioned Siwon to get closer to him so he did.

Jaejoong tried to listen in to their conversation but he couldn’t pick up much.

“I’ll tell the captain my recommendation, Kang In.”

“ELF is heavy enough as it is! We have to ship our cargo to their destinations. We cannot afford to take care of yet another member. Fifteen is too much!”

“Look, you found him and I already established a trust with him. You know what He said about trust?”

Kang In must've rolled his eyes. “Fine, but it’s coming out of your wages.”

“I’m a priest as well as a doctor. You know I took an oath of poverty.”

“I don’t know how that could work then.”

They continued to whisper to each other as Jaejoong’s curiosity merely grew.

“What can he do?”

Jaejoong finally put the bowl down and spoke up.

“I can do anything you want me to.”

Kang In and Siwon turned to Jaejoong and Jaejoong mentally kicked himself for opening his mouth at all.


End file.
